Talk:Pharaoh/@comment-72.233.169.23-20150107031449/@comment-26120285-20150928041532
I look behind to see her woking up just to turn back and keep my recolecting of the treasure, then i hear a giggle just to letting me know she already see me Pharaoh: You there, what are you doing? Me: Nothing personal honey Pharaoh: *She blushes and red like tomato when she hear me calling her honey* H-h-h-honey?! Me: Anyway i don't belong here anymore and my way back is gonna be tough, at least the sand is softier to be a pillow I unsheate my weapons a hook with chain and a butcher knife and walk to the main door Pharaoh: STOP RIGHT THERE!! I stop where i was but i just laugh and turn to see her Pharaoh: Now come here sweethearth and cuddle me Me: Mmmmmmhhh, No!! The pharaoh turn blank when she see that i didn't obey Me: Sweetie, your mind control doesn't have effect on men that they reject your commands from the bottom of their hearths Pharaoh: Oh no, how could you do this?! She looks like something panic i get close to her and look her to the eyes Me: When i do my job i give it all including my hearth Then i proceed to the main door then i feel something is grabbing my neck Pharaoh: Oh my my, you won't leave this place my king, be obedient I grab the staff from her and take it off from my neck Me: Not this time lady! Pharaoh: STOP BY MY COMMAND I ORDER YOU TO COME RIGHT AT ME AT THIS INSTANT!! She screamed like angry i just ignore it but then an Sphinx and a Anubis where waiting in the door Pharaoh: Now you will give us pleasure to both of us Me: Not today *i laugh and walk backwards* I turn around to face the Sphinx and the Anubis i just jump over them and walk away, i then stop when i hear some... crying?? Pharaoh: *Sobbing* Please!!! My king don't leave me alone here!!! I can give you all you want, my kingdom is yours but please don't leave me!!! I just keep walking to my escape then something stop me, something grab me from my chest, a hug Pharaoh: I implore you please don't go away!!! *Crying* I stand there for a moment to think about it, i use my hook to lift the Pharaoh most gently possible and i turn around to look at her tearing eyes, she was kneeling while covering her eyes to take off her tears. Me: I will take into consideration your preposition I lift her with my arms and walk to throne and sit her in her throne Pharaoh: *sob* what are you doing? Me: Well it seems that you my queen looks desperate for a husband right? Pharaoh: right? Me: And i got nowhere to live i just sleep in the plains or in a oasis alone, this sunburns are really a pain Pharaoh: Then you gonna be my husband?! I smile lewdly and see her to the eyes, i grab her cheek Me: Maybe this will be a great proof of it I lift her in a bridal carry to a door where there was a king size bed and put her slowly in there, i sit next to her Pharaoh: You wanna do it? Me: Your beauty is gripping me, maybe you can't mind control me but i will make you lose your mind on me I kiss her slowly with a french kiss and have sex with her. 1 month later the desert is now green demon realm and my wife still having some troubles on giving me order since im inmune to her commands i just pretend that it works. Me: I still remebering that day! Pharaoh: What day honey? Me: The day you woke up, the day our eyes meets, the day we love each other Pharoh: Awww you such a beautiful and sweet husband, you are sweet and a heartful man behind those weapons and your strength that's why i love you i never feel a sense of protected and love with you Me: And the day you cry for me Pharaoh: *Giggles and blushing* i was really desperate, but promise you won't do that again honey Me: I promise sweetheart, you and i will never be broken She hug me from behind and her breast where on my head then she turn me around and kiss me Pharaoh: I love you honey! Me: I love you more! Expect a new daugther on the way!!